Leaving Reality Behind
by x oh so daring
Summary: POST HBP. Ginny wants to get away from it all, so she takes her first chance and goes with Luna and her father to America. While there she gets kidnpped while out on a late night stroll. Captive and under control of Draco Malfoy will she want to leave?
1. Unexpected

-1(**A/N **- I have this beginning in my writing folder for a long time and never really worked on it so here it is. This is my first attempt to have shorter chapters, personally I like reading shorter chapters, but I like writing longer ones, dunno why but usually when I drag them on no good comes, so here ya go, enjoy! And PLEASE PLEASE review, so I know whether or not to go on with his fic.)

**Disclaimer: **Yea, if you haven't heard I have tried multiple times to steal the Harry Potter characters, but so far I haven't really succeeded in my evil plans, so ya know... be patient.

------------------------

Really all she wanted to do was to get away from _there_, she wanted to get away from Harry, and Ron, and just everyone, it seemed like the perfect opportunity. Luna had offered for Ginny to come with her and her father to America to hunt for the Kissneruf, which had a strange resemblance to muggle penguins. Ginny had gladly accepted, convincing her mom it was a safer option then being in London where all the fighting was taking place, and this was a once in a life time opportunity. Ginny just rolled her, she thought this would have been exactly what she wanted or needed, but at every turn something reminded her of home. One of probably the biggest reasons she had left was to get away from Harry, she loved him, she really did, and though she understood that it was really important for him to break it off, it didn't mean it didn't hurt. As tears rolled down her eyes she ran her fingers through her tousled hair. The night was silent, and still, the only sound she could hear was the padding of her feet on the pavement, it all seemed rather surreal, but it was the last concern on Ginny's mind. She now regretted coming here, it had been a mistake, it was stupid of her to try and run away from her problems, she should of known it would of just made it worse, it always had in the end.

Ginny looked up at the moon, it's presence threw suspicious shadows on the surrounding buildings, in this city where nothing but tall buildings were common. As she began to ponder why it was that muggle's found it comforting to live up in this buildings that made her nauseous just looking at them a gloved hand swung around her from behind and clasped her mouth shut. Ginny instantly went into a panic, sweat instantly made itself in excess on the back of her neck as the only notion from her brain was to kick and wriggle, which her limbs obeyed immediately. Her hand's clasped over the one covering her mouth and began clawing at it, trying to rip off the material with her finger nails, while she kicked backwards with her legs. If she had been in the right set of mind and had been an onlooker she would of found this odd site rather entertaining, well also if in fact the person was in no serious danger.

A quick jab in the back told her that this was no muggle she was messing with. And a gruff voice made all communication from her brain come to a sudden stop with the rest of her limbs, "Don't try anything stupid and I might not kill you." Ginny's breathing started to become irregular, and came in short spasms offsetting her sense of balance and she barely managed to keep her self still. With a short mutter a small flash of light enclosed her and she became speechless. The man quickly grabbed a hold of her hands holding them tightly behind her back and started digging in the pockets of her hoodie which she had put on right before leaving the hotel to try and keep herself warm from the ever unsettling chilly blasts of air which occurred at sporadic moments. Before Ginny could make sense of what she was doing, or even put logic into she began immediately squirming, her thoughts went to the worse possible scenario instantly and she wasn't about to let this man take advantage of her. But as soon as she started squirming the man instantly retreated his hands out of her pockets, and she gave a small mental sigh in her head, but this wasn't over and she knew it. But as soon as she gave a slight turn of her head, she was caught mid sigh, in his hand he held Ginny's wand. Inclining his leg upwards ever so slightly he brought down the wand in a rush, snapping it clearly in two. Ginny was in much too much of a shock to have realized while he had destroyed her wand, he had released her two hands, but as she would soon realize, it hadn't mattered, because she was stuck to where she stood.

Her breath began hard to grasp and she went into fits of coughs. Now all the pent of anger that she had in herself spilled out, and nothing seemed to make sense to her. _Why did I have to leave, it was stupid, I am not some girl who wallows in self-pity, so why the hell did I have to act like one?_ Apparently the male had little time for introspect because he grabbed her by the shoulder, and dragged her with him into an alley way where the moon's ray could not reach. Black seemed to engulf her, and she knew that it was not only that of the darkness of the alley, but of her own consciousness, and promptly all emotion and thought faded. (A/N: yes she did faint, clap, clap)

------------------------

Ginny awoke abruptly, her once damp neck felt feverishly cold, but that was when it struck Ginny it was not only her neck, but the surrounding air. She was enclosed in a great darkness and the stench of rancid meat. She quickly closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, opening them for a second time she saw nothing different. The floor below her felt even colder then the air and constantly sent chills up her back. It felt oddly smooth, she figured it had to be a cement or concrete, but even as this registered in her brain she quickly brushed it out, this was not the time to be thinking about the architecture of the building she was not being held captive in.

She could see the faintest glimmer of light in a slit, under what looked to be a door. Feet were constantly moving past, she could hear the sound as it echoed down to her and she saw the light flicker. She must of been in some type of headquarters for it to be so...alive.

A shadow stopped right in front of the small bit of light Ginny could see, and soon followed an indignant voice, "Father this is..."

But was quickly cut off by a sharp voice that even startled Ginny, "Draco, do not disappoint me." She heard the echo of footsteps, but saw that the shadow standing in front of the doorway had not moved. Ginny heard a small squeak as the door was being pushed open, flooding the dungeon with a small glimmer of light, her breath had caught. She knew no good could come from a confrontation from Draco, and had only too good of an idea of where she was.

As soon as the door opened lanterns lit up in an instant, temporarily blinding Ginny as Draco made his way down the many stairs. She shuddered involuntarily as he neared her, now only feet away from where she sat sprawled, resting her upper body against the hard wall.


	2. Toothpaste and evening dresses

(**A/N**- Ok so here is my go at another chapter even though I only got one comment I figured I would just go with it, PLEASE, PLEASE, comment, it only takes less than 30 seconds, and it will make me write the next chapter faster.)

-----------------------------------

Ginny could do nothing but stare, fear was welling up inside of her. She was not looking at the old Draco, the one she had known for her whole life, the despicable Slytherin, she was looking at Draco the Death Eater. Slowly he drew out his wand from a back pocket, Ginny's body instantly tensed, he flung his wand with a swift motion and the door slammed shut and locked. She let a small breath sift out, not ever taking her eyes off of his wand.

As soon as he began to examine her, his eyes looking over every detail of her body, his eyes seemed to soften. This caught Ginny by surprise, and it clearly showed across her face, for as soon as she felt it play across her face she could see his eyes darken.

"Weasley, I do not want to be in this position, and I know neither do you, so listen to my clearly. If I tell you to take off your shirt, take off your shirt." At this point Ginny shot him a disgusted look, but Draco continued on. "If I tell you to moan...do it." His eyes looked at hers unwavering and cold.

"What is this some sick fantasy of yours because you can't get some other girl to bend over backwards at your will?" Ginny said her eyes narrowing.

"Trust me Weasley," Not sparing a moment Draco continued, "What they want me to do to you even disgusts me, so you best do as you are told." Ginny simply nodded her head, she was dumbfounded.

-----------------------------------

Ginny sat upright on a soft bed, which she preferred much to the dank dungeon. Wiping away the bits of sleep that still clouded her mind and eyes, she peered around. Shocked ricocheted through her body. The room she was in now in was made up of rich greens and soft tans, the sun had just started to set and grazed over her body from the bay window. But it was not the common decency of the room that had taken her aback, but who it was that lay next to her in bed. As she looked over his sleek blonde hair, and pale face memories from the night before played back into her mind.

_----------Flashback----------_

"_Trust me Weasley," Not sparing a moment Draco continued, "What they want me to do to you even disgusts me, so you best do as you are told." Ginny simply nodded her head, she was dumbfounded. To her surprise he quickly grabbed up her hand and drug her after him, impatiently dragging her up the dozen stairs to make it to the door._

_They made their way past many men robbed in midnight black, each giving Draco a rather smug look which filled Ginny's body with disgust. She was only too sure what they were appraising him for. Pulling her through the last set of doors, and final pair of steps he led her into his own personal suite._

"_Are you ready for this?" Draco asked, a bit of uncertainty rising in his voice that Ginny was sure he had not meant to let go, she only have him a small nod. He pushed her onto the bed, landing next to her, he quickly whispered into her ear "Moan". Ginny winced, hating the surrounding atmosphere but found no other way but to comply. Draco began oddly bouncing on the bed, moving it up and down ever so slightly to pronounce several squeaks. She had almost left all self-control at the point, peering upon Malfoy someone who she would have never expected to have even the slightest of slip ups was now jumping on his bed like a maniac. But she knew only too well what he was simulating, and she continued on with her part of the charade._

_About 30 minutes later, Draco finally allowed himself to slow to a dull bounce, and finally stopped all together. They both panted heavily together, over dramatizing the whole affair to make sure they were heard loud and clear._

_Later that night he had let her take over his shower. He set out a tan towel and a silk evening dress on top. Ginny could barely believe that it was called a dress, it was something she could only see, for lack of better word choice, a 'scarlet women' wearing. The distinct green color reminded her of the Slytherin house which she had tried to avoid at all cost during her 5 years at school. _

_Finally taking her mind off of the evening 'dress', she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked no less then a complete train wreck. Mud was clustered through her hair, she didn't have the slightest clue how that had gotten there. Bags had formed mercilessly under her eyes, and her skin tone had a sick yellow tinge to it, among the various other blotches of dirt that ran across her face._

_----------End of Flashback----------_

Taking a deep breath after the memories had rushed forward, she couldn't help but smile to herself in a slight disgust of the irony of the whole mess. Here she was sleeping in the same bed as one of her family's sworn enemies.

Quickly she made her way into the bathroom, careful when getting up not to wake Malfoy. Looking in the mirror on the left side of the double bathroom, she noticed she looked considerably better. The bags which had found their way under her eyes the other day had cleared up quite a bit, but not completely. Her skin tone had regained most of it's dull shade of pink, along with all dirt being removed from her body and hair.

While brushing her teeth Malfoy had found his way into the bathroom quickly turning on the water on the right side of the bathroom and splashing his face thoroughly. Grabbing a washcloth he blotted at his face furiously.

"So..." Ginny began not exactly sure where or how to bring the subject up about last night. There seemed no where to start but a definite ending, she needed to know what was going to happen with her.

"What do you want Weasel?" Malfoy's tone was agitated and icy, he glared at her from his half of the mirror and quickly busied himself in find his own toothbrush. He then turned to her rather abruptly before she could find how to respond to his comment. "Do not tell me you are using my tooth brush." His face scrunched up in disgust waiting for her reply.

"Well what was I suppose to do?" She said feigning an innocent look, Malfoy's face just dropped and he mutter something barely audible under his breath. "Excuse me, didn't catch that." Ginny said with a smirk playing across her face.

"If you are going to wreck my perfectly good toothbrush will you at least hurry up with it already, I have to get going and I do fancy brushing my teeth before leaving." Malfoy said tapping his fingers impatiently on the sink basin.

She just smiled and handed him the toothbrush she had just taken out of her mouth, quickly spitting out the excess toothpaste, and washing out her mouth. Malfoy stared at the toothbrush in his hand used toothpaste still clobbered over it, he held it as far away as possibly as though it were some deadly poison. As he was still staring at the toothbrush with a great look of disgust and contempt Ginny blurted out before she could stop herself and collect a cooler composure, "Where are you going?"

Draco finally looking away from the tooth brush smirked a bit and replied as if it took his utmost strength, "That wouldn't be any of the concerns of you."

"Fine," Ginny said biting her lip, "But what am I going to be doing all day?" Pointing to herself to emphasize _I_, finally let both hands fall to her hips while waiting for a response.

"Well I heard the rats in the cellar have taken a rather liking to you, I figure you could always visit them. Or you know, you would be staying up here all day, take your pick." Draco said with the slightest smirk but quickly shrugged his shoulders, taking the time waiting for her reply to clean off his toothbrush.

"Fine... I'll stay here." She said with a definite humph... following her reply as she stalked out of the bathroom into the main enclosure and plopped onto the bed.

"You do seem to be quite comfortable on that bed." Malfoy said, the sneer on his face amounting close to what some people would call a smile, but Ginny knew better. She wondered if the sneer was permanent because she had seen very few occasions where he wasn't wearing it. Her temper was getting the better of her, she hurdled towards him about to smack him when he caught her hand, "tsk.. tsk.." he said as his eyes rolled in a bored manner. "You are really a bit too predictable."

(**A/N **- I know, there isn't much of a cliff hanger... but think of it this way, so far he is still holding her hand -wink, wink-)


	3. Eternity Long Curse

(**A/N **- Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, I was actually on vacation for a week and too lazy the days before to write. And thank you sidlovesnancy1979 you actually inspired me and helped me figure out how to get this chapter started out. Expect a new chapter coming rather quickly, I think I have a rather good idea of what will be happening next.)

Oh and as always, **PLEASE COMMENT**, because then I will love you :p.

----------------------------------

"Honestly Lucius, I do not see how this Weasley girl will bring us anything but trouble." The burly man announced as he planted himself on a stiff-backed leather chair.

Lucius took his time sitting down in a chair across the desk from the man. Annoyance was rising from within him, it would be just _too_ simple if his men actually trusted his plan, at least the Dark Lord did. "Stort my plans are to be kept concealed, but if you must know that little Weasley is an item of Potters. We are using her as a trap. We are to demoralize her, break her in the ways that would break spineless arrogant Potter."

The man hunched over causing the robe to cover his face, "I am sorry to have questioned your orders, I should have known better than to misjudge you."

"Every fool has their day, this was indeed not yours. I will not stand for such intolerance." Lucius's anger erupted, with it his wand slashed in a downwards direction sending a crucio in the man's direction. As he squirmed and screeched in pain and discomfort a gleam showed in Lucius's eyes.

----------------------------------

Malfoy stood there smirking, Ginny's hand still in grasp. Ginny could see his eye's sweeping her body and she couldn't hold down the blush which was rising to her face. His eyes flickered back up to her face and he let her hand drop, "Well, see you around, don't forget about the rats. They get quite lonely."

For a couple minutes Ginny just stood there, she mentally slapped herself for blushing. She hated it, she could never control it, she hated how it showed her self-consciousness.

Finally recovering from her small space out she gazed around the room. Entertainment was not kept in mind when this room was furnished. The room was quite blank, besides for the basic bed, only a couple pictures hung on the wall and the bookcase was blank besides for a couple old dusty volumes. Ginny grunted in disgust, the volumes reminded her of the endless studying at school she would be ensuing at school... well that was if she ever got back. She could feel her emotion rising at the thought of school and family but quickly pushed it aside she did not want to be found vulnerable.

Though a slight headache begged to differ she made her way to the bookcase, she scooped up the books, they had to be at least 50 years old the way they were tattered. This fact surprised her quite a bit, it was not like a Malfoy to keep something so old and _unworthy_. The first appeared to be a regular charms book which was quite aged, but she could tell it contained dark magic by the odd sensation it gave off when she touched it. She quickly set it down and ventured onto the next two books. One that was so aged she could not even read the text on the cover. This one interested her quite a bit so she set it on the bed to look at it later. The next book was made a thick durable dragon skin, dyed an emerald green. In a curly gold script "History of purebloods" was scrolled across the top.

Settling down atop the bed Ginny made herself comfortable and propped the book up against her legs. The first few pages were filled with diagrams and family trees, Ginny was rather familiar with these and skipped through them and hit the introduction. She was quickly submerged, and the dull throb in her head was soon forgotten.

Thirty minutes later Ginny found herself only 20 pages into the book. It was rather difficult to decipher, the text was tinier than she had ever seen written, and many words were had been smudged by tiny droplets of water. But it was upon this page which her attention had caught, it had finally reached the Malfoy bloodline. Ginny couldn't help but let out a small giggle, it felt odd peering into someone's history. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the mention of a family long curse and continued to read on.

"_Throughout the ages the Malfoy family has been marked by a eternity-long curse started back by the first pure bloods. It began with Celest, the widow of Salazar Slytherin. After his death she was left without a mate and the promise of her love only to be devoted to Salazar. No matter what the circumstances, she was to never cherish another man. Celest soon became bitter with jealousy and when daughter Penelope and her fiancé Adrienne asked for her blessing in marriage she blatantly refused. Penelope could not understand her mother's misery, and in outrage told her "You are no parent of mine, and I will never let you have a part in our children's lives.". This only raged Celest more, she proclaimed from that day forth that all Malfoy's were to marry before their 17th birthday, and be devoted to their partner for eternity, not until death do they part. She also stated that within the first year of marriage the Wife was to conceive a child. In doing this she hoped that each of the couple's offspring would suffer through the agony in which she did."_

Ginny stopped reading and just stared at the book in disbelief. This had to be some kind of joke, some kind of joke that she was not a part of. But this was too convenient, Draco would be turning 17 soon, she knew it. This couldn't be what they wanted with her, could it be? And having a Malfoy heir? Ginny couldn't even think about without keeling over in disgust.

A loud rush of metal clattering jostled Ginny from her thoughts. A silver tray lined with a freshly made sandwich and a small salad had appeared suddenly on the nightstand by her side of the bed. Ginny rolled her eyes thankful that something had diverted her from her maniac line of thought, but they wouldn't even bother with breakfast. What was with that? Ginny just sighed and began to dig in, but found pushing her previous line of thought out of her head was a lot harder than she thought it would be. At tactless times Ginny thought of Draco, his warm body pressed up against her. A fake reality drifted through her mind, and made her gage, her and Draco... that was just plain demonic.


	4. Pressing Engagement

-1The food had been gone for almost an hour and Ginny sat staring defiantly at the wall. The bridge halting all thought in her mind was quickly crumbling. Ginny could feel herself sinking, sinking, gone. All previous notions of not being found in a compromising position disappeared as tears flooded. The sweet smells of her mother's backing filled her mind, the sweet apple pie with a hint of cinnamon, and many morning rolls. Surely her family would have heard of her disappearance by now, right? Ginny's stomach sank as she thought of the state of frenzy her mother would be in, there would not even be a spot of dirt in the house when she was through.

Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and even Percy filled her mind, a look of disgrace on their face, each trying to think of the worst type of vengeance. She had hated it at the time, but what she would give now to have one of her brother's various pranks pulled on her. To be able to wake up in her own bed, even if it reminded her of a child's room.

Her thoughts quickly changed to the reason she had run from home. Harry. She didn't feel ready to admit the fact to herself. But she knew she was angry, she was angry with him no matter how she looked at it. Yes, she loved him, but emotions she couldn't describe took over that summer. She didn't feel like dealing with drama, and people created it, so she simply avoided them. When she had come out of her room about two weeks later asking for her mother's permission to go with Luna, she had been surprised her mother didn't die of shock.

Ginny remembered how stubborn her mother had been at first with her moodiness and finally just gave in. Setting trays outside her door, and trying every once in a while to talk to her, but Ginny had only grunted in reply. She felt ashamed, she had treated her mother horridly, and all she had done was try to help. The tears which had temporary dried came pouring down again.

She felt like a rag doll, loose and reckless. Finally, she laid down, burying her face into the pillow she quietly wept.

Ginny was quickly aroused by a sudden jerk, she didn't realize she had fell asleep. Opening her eyes her gaze met grey cold ones. Ginny simply let out a sigh and turned on to her back.

If she had not been just roused from sleep indeed, she would have seen the lines of furry etched in Malfoy's face, as well as the -possible- look of concern. As Ginny wiped her dampened face, Malfoy's voice boomed, "What in bloody hell were you doing with this book?"

Ginny looked to the book he was holding, it was indeed the one she had been reading earlier. "Reading it." She said simply.

"You are not to touch any of my books." his voice becoming horse.

"Well next time put it in a high up shelf away from children, it could be dangerous." Ginny said sarcastically, anger rising in the back of her throat. "Which reminds me, the curse..." she let her voice trail off loving the look of fear which took over Malfoy's usually cool demeanor.

Malfoy plopped down on the bed in a look of defeat. Ginny laid there startled, the fact that Malfoy began to succumb to defeat scared her. Draco ran a hand through his hair, tousling it from it's usually slicked back state. "I really do not feel like dealing with you right now... it has been a long day."

But Ginny was not done just yet, she wanted information. "Did that long day include something about me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Weasley."

"Come on now, out with it, I have a right to know."

"Weasley I said NO!"

"Come on, just tell me"

"No"

"Come on..."

"Bloody hell, will you shut up if I tell you already?"

"That could possibly be arranged."

"Yes there was some 'information' about you included in my long day. And since you so pride yourself in snooping in other's belongings you will have a fair grasp of it. Father requests that I seek your hand in marriage immediately."

At this point Ginny could hardly contain herself, a small laugh escaped her lips. She really wish she hadn't by the look she received from Draco.

"This isn't some sitcom," At the use of the muggle television term Ginny couldn't help but raise her eyebrows, Draco chose to ignore and carry on. "this is real. Father has figured that wedding you will cause the most effective feud. It will be announced in the paper, as my father intended, to anger your parents and precious Potter." Draco's eyes narrowed as he spat out the last name.

"Right and I am guessing if you don't get married by 17 some almighty hand with come down and smite you?" Ginny said, her face growing red from the laughter she was trying to contain.

"Typical Gryffindor going by instinct before knowing all the facts. Did you even bother to read through the whole chapter? It goes on to say that I, and the last girl I was entangled with will die by torture of the gods. Something I personally would rather not attend."

"And what makes you and your father so sure that I will just give my hand up to any man that so much as blinks my way?"

Malfoy leaned over closer to her, she could smell the scent of mint, and she realized the closeness of his body. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and quickly pulled back. In a second it was over, but Ginny stood there dazed and confused. Bare able to mutter out "What.." before being quickly cut off.

"I dare say you don't fancy death by torture of the gods either. They define 'intertwined' as an sexual act."

"That was about the exact opposite of sexual." Ginny said, her chest sinking.

"Yea, but back in the good old day," Draco said a cheesy, fake grin crossing his face. "kissing before you were married was pretty much a sin."

Frustrations was gripping the insides of Ginny. Without of moments thought she took her pillow and gave Malfoy a good whack.

Draco was not one to be outdone, as soon as Ginny had issued her swing he dove for the nearest pillow. Grabbing it he shoved it at her, taking himself with it, tumbling over her. She burst out into fits of laughter as he toppled on top of her. "M...al...foy... stop tickling my leg." Her voice came out breathless.

He took his hand that had been resting on her leg off, but then got a better idea. He began lightly tickling her sides, and she screeched in protest. "Say Uncle." he proclaimed as he relentlessly tickled at her sides and legs.

The door abruptly opened. Draco froze, and Ginny stopped mid laugh. The ominous figure that had stood in the door way took a step inside of the threshold. The long silver hair that looked identical to that of Malfoy's caught Ginny's attention.

"Draco..." His voice boomed, throaty and deep.

----------------------------

(A/N - Hopefully that was okay, this update was supposed to be sooner but I never got around to writing I was more in the artsy mood, and now that I have a buttload of sketches do in art I would rather write x.x)


End file.
